Green Mother VR Edition
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch is a single father raising a nine year old daughter and he makes a promise to Brandy that one day she'll have a new mother and Butch is hiding the fact that he's a retired rock star and something else, Butch meets a mysterious woman named Buttercup in the park maybe Brandy's new mother is closer than they think
1. Mysterious Woman

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I want to say thank you for giving my story a try and for those who've read the original I hope you like the remake and enjoy the chapter and story and review with questions and even send in OCs to make them a part of the story I would love to put them in the story just Private message me the oc and I can promise that they'll be in the next chapter and review if you're a Ruffian and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I have an old pocket watch in my hand that my Dad gave to me and I look up at the most important person in my life my daughter Brandy who's sleeping in my bed and I'm standing near the window looking at the moon remembering the day that Brandy was born

(Flashback)

Its after she gave birth (A/N for those who read the original know who the the mother is but for those who didn't I'm not going to spoil it for you guys) we're looking at the baby "Butch I don't want it." she said as she looked at her "what! Why?" I asked "because I just don't it's just some stupid thing that I have to take care of and spend money on." she explained

I shake my head at her then the nurse walks in "excuse me but we're going to put it up for adoption." she said to the nurse the nurse nodded and took the baby and walked out I start walking out "Butch where are you going?" she asked "to get my daughter." I said

"Butch if you leave then we done." she said I shake my head at her and left and I find the nurse "excuse me but I'm going to be taking care of her." I said the nurse smiled and gave me the baby "alright then what's her name?" she asked "Brandy." I said I hear little giggles I looked down and see the baby smiling "yup definitely Brandy." I said smiling

(End of Flashback)

I smirked yup it was the best day of my life but she has no mother I grab a chair and I sit down next to a sleeping Brandy I smile then I rub her head "one day Brandy one day." I said then I kissed the top of her head she smiles in her sleep I smile too and I sit there and eventually passed out in the chair

"Daddy wake up!" I open my eyes meeting Brandy's light green ones I smile "alright alright I'm up." I said chuckling then we eat breakfast "hey Brandy how we go to the park today." I suggested Brandy smiled "yes!" she said excited I chuckled then we leave I get my guitar and we go to the park and I sit on the bench watching Brandy play on the playground

Then a woman walks up to me "um is this seat taken?" she asked I looked up and I see a woman with like green eyes and raven black hair wearing a green T-Shirt that says RowdyRuff Boys with black skinny jeans that go to the below her knee with green converse oh she's a fan i shake my head "nope you can sit here." I said I move over making room for her she sits down

I lean back on the bench with my guitar on my lap I guess she saw it "you play guitar?" she asked I looked at my guitar "yeah I used to in my band but retired." I said "oh what band?" she asked I point to her shirt "that was my band lead guitarist with my friends Bass and Beat." I said she looks down at her shirt

"so your Butch then." she said I nodded "and you are?" I asked "Buttercup." she said I put my hand out she shakes it "nice to meet you." I said "so tell me a little bit about yourself." I said she looked at me funny "why?" she asked "you seem like a interesting woman." I said she looked at me "I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you first." she said

I chuckled "alright." I said I got an idea I start playing the guitar

Introducing me by Nick Jonas

Butch:

I'm good at wasting time,

I think lyrics need to rhyme,

And you're not asking,

But I'm trying to wake up

I eat cheese,

But only on pizza, please

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla

Otherwise it smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like it

When the moon looks like a toenail

And I love it when you say my na-a-ame

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you ask for it.

I'm trying to do my best, to impress

But its easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

and my heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing

At times confusing,

Slightly amusing,

Introducing me

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do do-do-do-do-do

la-la-la-da la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-da

I never trust a dog to watch my food

And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective

And I, I've never really been into cars

I like really cool guitars and superheroes

And checks with lots of zeros on them

I love the sound of violence and making someone smi-i-ile

I sang and Buttercup smiles and fixes her hair I smile back

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Possibly amusing,

Introducing Me.

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to

So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime.

So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying do my best to impress

But its easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Hopefully amusing,

Introducing Me.

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do-do-do

Introducing me

I finished singing I put my guitar down "is that enough for you miss smarty?" I asked joking she giggled "yes it was." she said "alright then." she started

(after awhile)

"and that's the basics about me." she said I nodded "well thank you that was good to know." I said sincere she nodded "and thank you for the song." she said I chuckled "your welcome." I said I looked behind her and I see a man trying to take Brandy and a little boy "Hey!" I shouted then I stand up Buttercup looks over and gets angry "Hey!" she shouted I make my my chain come out of my hand and Buttercup grabs him with an ice water whip

And we both drag him over to us I jump up over a branch and I pull making him hang "what do you think you're doing?" Buttercup asked angry the man was frightened and looked like he would shit himself any minute "if you try and touch my son again I'll chop your balls off." Buttercup threatened "and I won't hesitate to do the same." I threatened I let him go he face plants and starts running

Brandy runs over and hugs me "thanks daddy." she said she said I smile "I'll always protect you." I said I look over to Buttercup "see you next time." I said smiling she smiles back and nods then walks over to me and writes her number on my hand "there now I know we'll meet again soon." she said the she walks off with her son I smile

I know for a fact that we're going to be seeing each other sooner than we think I go over and grab my guitar and I walk drive home with Brandy asleep in the back with my guitar I look at her and smile the I get home and I put her in her bed I see that she looks scared and I smile "don't worry Brandy I'm here." I said then she smiles in her sleep "thank you daddy." she said in her sleep

I chuckled "your welcome kiddo." I said then I walk out of the room

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this remake and good night everybody


	2. Reunion

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's the next morning and cooking breakfast in the kitchen then Brandy walks in "good morning kiddo." I said smiling she back "good morning daddy." she said then I set the table and after a while we finished breakfast "alright get ready Vinyl should be here in a few minutes to take you and Becky to the park." I said I finished washing the dishes

Then the door bell rings I walk over and open the door and there's Vinyl and Becky "hey cuz." Vinyl said we hugged "good to see you two." I said I kneel down "how are you doing kiddo?" I asked "good I grew an inch." she said excited I smiled I mess up her hair "that's good to hear." I said I stand back up

Then Brandy walks down "ready?" Vinyl asked Brandy nodded and they left I thought for a second and I walk down to the garage and found my old motorcycle I smiled put on my helmet and drove out and onto the road I hear something beeping I looked down and see a timer I stand up and I jump onto the car next to me I hold on

Then I stand up and someone jump onto the car I looked at him and I don't know him then there's a news chopper starts filming

(Brandy's P.O.V)

We're in the car and the radio stops "we're here live where two men are fighting on top of a moving car." the reporter said I roll my eyes "the music got intercepted for that." I said annoyed then we see a car with two men on top "wait dad." I looked and saw dad fighting on top of a car

(Butch's P.O.V)

He doesn't say anything and just charges at me I block his attack I do a sweep kick and he falls over and spring up then I do a round house kick then he trips me and my head is off of the car I see that the window is open I kick him in the nuts and I swing into the car and over a child and I swing up and I kick him in the making him fall off of the car and tumbling off onto the road

And I sit on top of the car then it pulls over and another car pulls over then the driver gets out of the car "what the fuck?" she said then I see who it is "wait Butterfly." I said then I hop off of the car and hugged Butterfly I chuckled we separate "how's my little sister?" I asked "she's doing fine." she said "Butterfly what's going on wait Butch!" I look over and see Bass "Bass hey man." I said "Daddy!" I looked over and see Brandy

"hey Brandy." Butterfly said "auntie Butterfly uncle Bass." Brandy said she runs over and hugs Butterfly and Bass "Vinyl!" Butterfly said then they hug "it's good to see this family reunion." I joked Bass chuckled then we fist bump "hey Bass where are you guys going?" I asked "we actually were coming to visit you." Bass said I looked at them "my house is in the opposite direction you're going." I said

Soon enough Vinyl left with Becky, Brandy, and Bella while Butterfly and Bass drive me home soon enough we get to the house "do you know who that guy you were fighting is?" Butterfly asked i shake my head "no never seen him till now." I said "alright you guys can settle down and put your stuff in the guest room and I'll be going to the park." I said

I start to walk out "hey Butch, Bass and I are coming with you." Butterfly said I nodded seeing since she's just going to come no matter what I say we get to the park and I lay under a tree and relax "hey Butch." I look up and see Buttercup "hey BC." I said then I lay back down "BC?" she questioned "it's easier than saying Buttercup." I said she nodded

"so what're you doing here?" she asked "just came to relax." I said "mind if I join you?" she asked I shake my head "sure." I said then she lays down next to me we lay there in silence "hey BC." I said "yeah?" she asked "do you want to go out for lunch with me?" I asked "like a date?" she asked I nodded "yeah." I said she thought for a second "sure let's go." she said then we get up and walk to the nearest restaurant and we get a table

(time skip to after the date)

We're walking in the park "we should do this again sometime." Buttercup said I nodded "yeah we should I had fun." I said "yeah me too." she said smiling then we go lay under a tree then Buttercup does the most unexpected thing she kisses me and I enjoy it and after awhile we just lay there together with her head on my shoulder

"BC would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked she smiled "I would love to." she said then she pecks me on the lips and we just keep laying there relaxing

(1 year later)

Buttercup and I have been dating for an entire year now and we're going to go on an anniversary date I'm getting ready I see the ring on the dressed I smiled since I'm going to propose to her at some point during the night after a while I finished getting ready and Buttercup and I go out to eat

"you look nice dad." I turned around and see Brandy I smiled "thanks kiddo and you look tired." I said I chuckled then I pick her up and I put her in bed and as I was walking her back to her room she fell asleep on my shoulder I smiled and I walked out of the room and I close the door and I grab the ring from my room and I get into my car and go and pick up Buttercup

(after the date)

We're walking in the park during the night holding hands "another successful date I'm always sad when they end." she said I smiled knowing this was my time to propose "maybe this one doesn't have to end." I said she looked at me confused "what do you mean?" she asked

I get on one knee and I pull out the ring "this past year has been the best time of my life and I want to you Buttercup will you marry me?" I asked she starts crying and nodded "yes I will." she said I smiled and I put the ring on her finger and we kiss then we separate and hug "this is just the beginning BC." I said she nodded "the beginning of a great new life together." she said smiling

(5 years later)

I'm in my training room I pull out my chain with a spear at the end since I have the powers of steel and wind I can made swords and teleport and many other things "alright Training Mortal Kombat." I said "starting Mortal Kombat." the computer said then Sub-Zero from mortal kombat appears "don't just stand there fight!" he shouted then I get ready then we charge at each other

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"don't worry about my dad I'm sure that he's going to like you Brandon." I assured him "alright." he said then we get into the house and Mom is on the couch laying there watching T.V she sees us "hey Brandy who's that?" he asked "my boyfriend Brandon this is my mom." I introduced them Blake does a small nod

"does your father know?" she asked "no but I'll tell him where is he?" I asked "in the training room." Mom said then she goes back to watching t.v then Brandon and I start making our way to the training room "hey Brandy have you seen my air soft gun who's this?" Blake asked "this is my boyfriend Brandon this is my brother Blake and its in the living room." I said Blake walks past us and into the living room

We finally get to the doors of the training room and I open them and we walk through and we look out of the glass and there's dad fighting someone he throws his spears into his knees making him fall to his knees then he throws his spear into his head then pulls pulling his head off then

he moves and retracts the spear from his head then makes a throwing knife and throws it his head bounces off the wall then gets impaled back the knife and gets stuck in the wall "Fatality." the computer said I smiled he starts walking this way and gets a towel and wipes his face and sees me "what's up kiddo?" he asked "dad I want you to meet my boyfriend Brandon." I said

He looks at him "I don't like him but if he makes you happy then I'm fine with it." dad said then he kisses the top of my dad and walks out "see I told you that it would be fine." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I walk out of the training room and I get a phone call "hello?" I answered "hey Butch long time no see." Beck said "hey Beck what's up." I said "nothing but I wanted to know if you wanted to preform at a concert with Beat, Bass, and Breeze again for old time sake?" he asked me I smiled "yeah sure that would be fun when?" I asked "tomorrow at the usual concert place." he said then he hung up

I smiled it'll be good to see Breeze and Beat again then I started going upstairs and I get into the living room and I dodge one of Blake's bullets "you want to play that game." I challenged he smirked "bring it on old man." he said I smiled and I ran after him

(the next day)

We're backstage with Bass,Butterfly, and Bella "Butch! Bass!" we turned and see Beat and Breeze "hey guys." Breeze hugged both me and Bass we smiled "it's good to see you guys again and just in time we're on." Bass said "this is going to be boring." Blake said "don't worry you'll be in for a surprise." I said then we walk on stage and get into position the music starts

Determinate from Lemonade Mouth

Breeze:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

Breeze sang then Bass and Beat point to me I do a back hand spring into a coin drop just as Breeze is about to sing

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

and get inside, It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Hate, to feel this way and waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate

Breeze finished singing we take a bow the crowd cheers then we get into position for the next song

(Brandy's P.O.V)

We cheered "wow I didn't know that Dad could rap so fast or rap at all." Blake said I nodded "well I've seen him fight so I know he's good at something." I said "Brandy is that you?" I turned around and saw my best friends Brianna and Bee

Homies drop the Bass by Brother Blake

Butch:

I'm wide awake, I'm on my feet

Another night with no sleep

So we march to the beat

"hey Brianna what're you doing here?" I asked "my parents are performing my dad is performing right now and my mom is up next after my dad." she said "and my mom is performing." Bee said "who's your dad?" I asked Brianna we look on stage

Prepare, attack, we will

Never look back; dropping

Bombs on the heads of those

Dad sang then he runs and jumps on top of Bass' back and does a backflip off of his back and Beat slides under his legs and does a front flip

Who fight back

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

"he's the one that just slid but what're you doing here?" she asked "my dad is performing right now he's the one that did a back flip." I said "so our dads know each other." she said I nodded " I guess so." I said

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

Homies drop the bass!

Can you hear the sound

That's bringing you down,

Got the whole damn town

Out looking around

Cause something profound is

Coming inbound, I'm feeling

It now, it's time to surround

Prepare, attack, we will

Never look back; dropping

Bombs on the heads of those

Who fight back

Dad and Bass hand off Beat's foot to each other then Bass smashes Beat's foot onto the ground and Bass,Breeze,and Dad run and Bass slides under Beat, Breeze dives over him and Dad does a side flip over all three of them

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

Dad does a cartwheel into a back flip and kicks the air to the beat

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

(Can you feel me tonight?

Then they get into a line being side by side then they start bowing and Dad does a back flip and Bass pushes him and he goes over Beat and Breeze and they put their on their foreheads as if they were covering their eyes from the sun

We cheered "yay dad!" we shouted then Beat and Breeze walk off stage "nice job dad." Brianna said he nods "thanks Bri." he said "nice job Beat." we turned and see two women "Brute,Blitz." Aunt Butterfly said angry "Butterfly." they both said "so how's Butch and Bass." Brute and Blitz asked "they're preforming." Breeze said glaring at Brute and Blitz

"whoa what's going on?" I asked "I don't know." Brianna said Bee shakes her head


	3. Secret Revealed

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Brandy walks up to me "mom do you know what's going on?" she asked I shrugged

"alright Bass let's do this!" I hear Butch shout we look on stage

Thank you by MKTO

Butch:

Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers

The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers

The ones that chose to be losers

for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts RRB

This one's for you role models

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Thank you for feeding us years of lies

Thank you for the wars you left us to fight

Thank you for the world you ruined overnight

Butch:

But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine

Thank you for the world you broke

Like yolk and it ain't no joke

So cold and there ain't no coat

Just me, my friends, my folks

And we gonna do what we like

Bass:

So raise that bird up high

And when they ask you why

Just stand there laugh and smile

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Bass sang Butch whistles and two surf boards come falling down Bass and Butch catch them nod at each other and jump into the crowd and the surf boards and start singing

Butch:

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Bass:Thank you)

Bass:

Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."

Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down

Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds

We ain't comin' down (Butch:Come on). We ain't comin' down (Butch:Hey)

Look, ma, I finally made it

This world is too damn jaded

Butch:

My life is just like Vegas

Go big, go home get faded

Been a prob since '92

Can't shut me down curfew

And them girls I'll take a few

Bass:

Do what I wanna do

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Butch:

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Bass:

Thank you from the bottom of my heart

From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart

I say

I say, "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah

Then they jump onto the stage and start stomping and fist pumping

Butch:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

(Butch:Thank you)

Na na na na (Butch:hey)

Butch:

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Bass:Thank you)

Bass:

Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it

If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it

It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it

Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out

They finished then they start doing head spins and high five everytime they go around then they grab each others arm stopping then Bass does a front flip still holding onto Butch's arm then Butch does a back flip and they start walking to us

(Butch's P.O.V)

We start walking over to our families then ten vampires show up I groan and freeze the crowd and the cameras "Bass you go make sure that everyone is safe and tell Butterfly to come to me." I said he nodded and ran I close my eyes and my eyes shoot open and my eyes look like crimson red cat eyes and my fangs come out

I get into a battle stance they charge at me I blocked on attack and I grab his fist and I break his arm then I grab him and I smash my foot onto his leg breaking his leg then I throw him then another one charges at me I throw my spear and it lands in his head

I jump and I retract my spear so I go flying towards him and I use him as a skate board and I go past the curtain and I smash his body into the wall then another one charges at me I use the guy I knocked out as a shield and his fist goes through his body then Butterfly runs over to me

"Butch what's going on?" she asked "I don't know they appeared out of no where and attacked me." I said Butterfly closes her eyes her eyes shoot open and they look like mine and her fangs come out one charges at me but Butterfly grabs his neck and crushes it making his body and head fall onto the ground we turned and looked at the remaining ones and we we charge at them

(after a while)

There's one left I throw my spear and it goes into his head I pull and his head comes off and starts coming towards me I retract my spear so it's not in his head he head bounces off of the wall I throw a throwing knife at it sticking it to the wall

"nice work Butch." I turned around and see Brick and Blossom "Brick what's going on why are you here?" I asked "we need you, your kingdom needs you to come back and be king." he said "no remember like my dad I lost that day and I was lucky enough to get Butterfly and leave." I said "but Butch your uncle is making the kingdom worse." Blossom said "first off buts are for pooping and second the strongest vampire is king which is not me." I said

"ok Butch that's disgusting." Blossom said I chuckled for a second "it's just something my dad would tell me." I said then I walk out out of the place and I just walk to a cliff that only Butterfly and I know about I look down at the pocket watch my dad gave me "I'll be back when the big hand reaches here." I repeated and I point at the twelve repeating my father's last words

I smiled then the wind starts blowing then everything around me just stops I look around and see leaves still in the air I look at the ground confused "Butch." I hear I turned around and see my dad (A/N yes this next part is from The Lion King) standing in the air

"Butch you've forgotten me." he said I shake my head "no how could I." I said "you've forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me look inside yourself Butch you're more than you've become you must take your place on the throne." he said "how can I go back I'm not who I used to be?" I asked

"remember who you are you're my son and the one true king of the vampire kingdom remember who you are." he said as he starts to fade away "no don't leave me father." I said "remember." he said then he faded away "don't leave me." I said then the world starts moving again "looks like I have to face my past." I said to no one "I've been running from it for so long." I said

Then something hits me on the back of the head I turn around and see my old friend Rafiki who likes to carry a stick "ow geez what was that for?" I asked "it doesn't matter it's in the past." he said then he walks up to me "yeah but it still hurts." I said "ah the past can hurt but the way I see it you either run from it or learn from it." he said then he tries to hit me with the stick I duck

"you see now what're you going to do?" he asked "first I'm gonna take your stick." I said then I grab his stick and throw it "hey no not the stick!" he said then I start running "hey where are you going?" he asked "I'm going back!" I started then I start running to the Vampire Kingdom

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

"you guys find him?" Buttercup asked we shake our heads "But we'll keep looking." Blossom said "you won't find him here." we look and see Rafiki walking towards us "the king has returned." he said "I don't believe it he's gone back." I said "gone back where?" Buttercup asked and we see that Rafiki is gone "what's going on here? Who's the money?!" she shouted

"he's gone back to challenge Scar." I said "who's got a scar?" Beat asked "no no no its our uncle." I said "the monkey is your uncle." Bass asked "no Butch has gone back to challenge Scar to take his place as king." I explained "oh." everyone said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm running and eventually I get back to the kingdom and I step on a dead plant "this place used to be so full of life." I thought to my self I keep walking and I jump onto a roof and I look over the castle walls "hey Butch wait up!" I turned around and see everyone "hey guys what're you doing here?" I asked "we're gonna fight your uncle for this." Bass said looking out

"yup this is mine and Butterfly's home." I said "well if it's important to you and Butterfly then we're with you to the end." he said everyone nodded "alright then here's the plan." I started


	4. Blood moon

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I'm sorry for not updating this story I've been focused on Monster High Arts and how one of my new stories is actually the sequel to Monster High Arts and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me if you want me to update more i'll try and I hope I can do it so enjoy this chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

We go behind a huge rock "zombies I hate zombies." Butterfly said "so what's the plan for getting passed those guys?" Bass asked "live bait." I said "oh ok hey!" Beat said "come on guys." I said "what do you want us to do dress in drag and do the hula?" Bass asked "um no all you have to do is make a lot of noise." I said

"oh thats better." Beat said then they run from behind the rock Bass pulls out his bass and Beat pulls out his guitar and they start playing the zombies look over at them and start sprinting towards them they run and keep play the rest of sneak passed "Brick and Boomer go and gather my mother, my siblings and the vampires only Butterfly and I will find Scar." I said they nodded and we run in different directions

Butterfly and I start walking down a trail of rock "Bell! Beck! Bliss!" Scar shouted Butterfly and I look from behind a rock and see our mother and siblings walk down an aisle while the guards hold back the zombies that are trying to bite them they get to the platform "where's your hunting parties they're not doing their jobs." Scar said

"there is no food the herds have moved on." mom said "no you're just not looking hard enough." he said "its over we have only one choice we must leave vampire kingdom." Beck said "we're not going anywhere." Scar said "then you have sentenced us to death." mom said "so be it." Scar said

"you can't do that." Bliss said "I'am the king I can do whatever I want." Scar said mom looks angry "if you were have the king Brent was-" mom started to say "I don't have to hear the king Brent was." Scar said he was about to slap mom I grab Butterfly's hand and using my wind powers teleport I'm front of mom

I block the slap and I punch him in the face "Butterfly!" Bliss and Beck said they hug her Scar looks at me with anger "Brent i thought you were dead." he said I shake "I'm not Brent." I said he looks at me closer "Butch?" he asked

"Butch!" Bliss and Beck hugged me I smiled "Butterfly bring them to my house and wait for me Beck you stay with me." I said Beck nodded we glare at Scar he gets up and glares at us "hope you're ready for a fight to the death." Scar said

"yeah I'am your death." I said then he charges at me I dodge "Beck ready?" I asked he nodded we fist bump "fuse!" we shouted then we become one person

"Buck." we said

(Buck's P.O.V)

I get into a fighting pose "come at me old man." I taunted he growls and charges at me I block his fist and I punch him in the face the I grab his head and I jump and knee him in the face

He stumbles back then I get an idea then he punches me and I go flying I use my wind powers and I fly all the way to my house and it comes into sight and I stop and he charges at me

I was too slow and he hits me into my house through my window I bounce off the ground and over the island then I get up and I'm breathing hard "damn it fusion is wearing off." I whispered "are you boys alright?" mom asked I nodded

Then Scar charges at me I smirked "defuse." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

We separate and I grab his arm then I throw him through the window and I look down at my rosary and I grab it and I pull it off and toss it to Butterfly and she catches it then my hair turns grey and my eyes turn crimson red

I crack my knuckles then I jump over the island and I dive through the window and Scar is about to punch me but I grab his hand and I twist is arm "you have a spirit that doesn't belong to you." I said then I throw him into the air

Then I jump into the air "so what if it doesn't belong to me." he said "spirits pick their host and you forced the spirit inside you." I said "spirit unleashed!" he shouted then he closes his eyes and reopens them and now he has fox eyes

"I have the strongest spirit since the wolf spirit was destroyed along with your father." Scar said I shake my head "no it's not destroyed." i said "spirit unleashed!" I shouted then I close my eyes and then I reopen them so now I have wolf eyes

"my dad never had the wolf spirit. I did." I said then we land and I charge at him he tries to punch me but in a flash I end up behind him then I punch his spine

"the spirit won't give you it's full power since it didn't choose you." I said then I shove my fist in his stomach "but mine chose me." I said then I pull my fist out and the fox spirit flys out and it goes into my house "looks like it found its rightful host." I said

Then I put my fist in front of me "I'm king now. wolf beam!" I shouted then a green beam shoots out of my fists and destroys Scar I smiled then I put my hand up and my rosary comes to me and I put it back my necklace then I pass out

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

Scar was destroyed and we look at Butch standing there then he puts his hand up and his rosary flys out of my hand and Butch catches it and he puts it back on his necklace then he goes onto his knees then he lays down

"Butch!" I shouted then I run outside with Beck and Bliss behind me and I get on my knees next to Butch "come on Butch you gotta get up." I said shaking his body he's not moving I feel the tears start to form

"come on Butch." I keep saying shaking his body then Beck pulls me away and makes me face him and Bliss "sis you need to calm down." Bliss said "how can I calm down?" I asked "you slow down your breathing and remind yourself that everything is going to be alright." I turn and I see Butch sitting there

(Butch's P.O.V)

The three of them look at me "what?" I asked then I stand up "what no hugs from my little sisters? you girls look like you need it." I said then they both tackle me "Butch you idiot." Butterfly said

"Butterfly calm down." I said then I stand up "you guys know me. I don't go down that easily." I said smiling "yeah I knew that bro." Beck said "ah this is so touching." we turn and see Scar standing there

"how are you still alive?" I growled "I can regenerate three more times." he said we look at each other and smirk we grab our rosaries and throw them to our mom

Our hair turns white and our eyes turn crimson red "alright then it's time for some revenge." I said we each crack our knuckles

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"alright then it's time for some revenge." Butch said then they each crack their knuckles then Butch's mom walks over and closes the curtain "I've seen that look on their faces I don't want the children to be scarred for life." she said

"oh and Buttercup and Bass can I talk to you two in the kitchen?" Butch's mom asked "umm sure." I said then Bass and I walk with her to the kitchen and we close the door and the window leading to the living room

"I wanted to talk to you two seeing as how you two my son in law and daughter in law if you knew they were vampires before today." she said

(A/N Warning this parts gets very graphic so if you don't like blood and gore just scroll down until you see another Author's note)

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright Butterfly it's your turn." I said sitting on the street Beck and Bliss sit down next to me. Butterfly walks over to scar she runs and jumps and stands on Scar's knees and then opens her mouth and bites his throat

Then she pulls back pulling out his throat and eats it. Butterfly walks over and rips Scar in half then rips off his head and eats Scar's face then throws his head on the ground

Then he regenerates and Butterfly sits down "Bliss you're up." I said she then walks over and breaks both of Scar's legs then shoves her finger into his head then takes then gum out of her mouth and put it over the hole and a bubble full of blood starts to form

Then the bubble pops and then Bliss grabs Scar by his throat and shoves her fist through his head then pulls her hand back out and walks over to us then he regenerates for the last time

"Lastly Beck your turn." I said then he stands up using his telekinesis Beck grabs Scar's arms and legs then pulls then off and then grabs Scar's head pulls it off his neck

Then Beck throws Scar's head back into his body and now his head is in his stomach then Beck pulls back his hand pulling out Scar's head from his body and he levitates Scar's head

(A/N The Gore is over so you can continue reading from here)

We walk over "well let's not waste a body." I said and I pick up the torso, Bliss picks up the arms, Butterfly picks up the legs, and Beck is still holding the head and we start to walk to the house

Beck is spinning the head on his finger like a basketball. we walk through the door and go in the living room passing everyone "hey Mom." Beck said we give a small wave to our mother

We walk into the training room and we put the body down "what can we do with this?" Blake asked we look at each other and smile. I set up the goals and we start playing soccer using the head

(Before they bring the body in)

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We finish talking in the kitchen and we go back into the living room and then Butterfly, Butch, and their siblings walk through the living room.

Butch is carrying a torso, Butterfly is carrying legs, Butch's little sister is carrying arms, and Butch's little brother is spinning a head on his finger like a basketball

"hey mom." Butch's little brother said and the rest do a small wave "were they just carrying a body?" Blake asked "it's not the first time." Bell said

(After a while)

Bell stands up "well time to check on my children." she said and Bass, Blake, Brandy, Bella, Beat, Brute, Beat's daughter, and I follow her. we get there and see Butch with his arms crossed asleep on the floor, Butterfly biting a head while asleep.

"so thats why I wake up with bite mark." Bass said and he lift up his sleeve to show like twenty bite marks Butch's little sister is curled up asleep on the floor, and Butch's little brother is asleep with his hands under is head.

"Bella and Brandy could you do your grandma a favor?" Bell asked they nodded "could you give these back to them?" she asked giving them both two rosaries they nodded and walk into the training room

Bell then pushes a series of buttons "door reinforced." the computer said "why would you do that?" I asked "you know the blood moon that's happening tonight?" she asked I nodded "well it makes vampires crave blood." she said

"then why would you send my daughter in there?" Bass asked "just watch." Bell said then we watch through the window right when Brandy and Bella take a few steps all four of their eyes shoot open and the whites of their eyes turn black

(A/N look up Tokyo ghoul their eyes look like a ghoul's eyes)

Then they sit up slowly then I look at Brandy and I see the same thing happened to her and Bella "whoa." Bass said in shock I nod agreeing with him

(Butch's P.O.V)

Blood I sniff and I look over at the window and I see people but I'm looking at one of them in particular I look at Butterfly and she's doing the same then she looks at me I nod and I cup my hands together and she launches into the air and through a vent

I jump and using my wind powers shoot myself through the vent "wind barrier." I said and I leave a wind barrier in front of the vent and Butterfly and I land on the ground

I look over at the person and using my wind powers I teleport behind her and bite her neck then suck her blood. I can feel the urges of wanting blood going away then I take my fangs out of her neck and I breathe out "I knew that vent was a good idea." I said

My vision goes from red back to normal "what did I miss?" I asked "the fact that Brandy's eyes look like yours." Buttercup said I look into the room and she's right "hold on." I said I motion Butterfly to follow me

I turn into wind and slip through the cracks and Butterfly teleports through the door I whistle Beck, Bliss, Brandy and Bella look at me then they charge at me I put my hand forward pushing Bliss and Beck back

Butterfly and I put our arms out. Brandy bites my arm and Bella bites Butterfly's arm. I put my other arm behind my back and make two rosaries and I put them on both of their necklaces and their eyes go back to normal

Brandy looks at my arm then looks up at my face and and slowly let's go of my arm "what happened? Why do I taste blood? Why does it taste good? What is this? What does it do?" Brandy rambled

"ok first let's get out of here." I said "why?" she asked I grab Brandy and we turn to wind and go through the door and Butterfly teleports her and Bella through the door "I'll explain it to you in the living room." I said

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I haven't updated this story in almost a year but I want to to say I'm sorry for not updating and if you want me to update more then just tell me and I'll update more and as you can see from the top I've writing this one chapter for months and just now finished it so Ill write more if you guys just tell me to and goodnight everybody


	5. Unlocking Powers

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I'm going to be focusing on this and my different story sins and I'm sorry for not updating I'm just enjoying and I saw the Deadpool movie which was funny anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"so I'm a vampire and I have to drink blood to stay alive." Brandy said "you just have to drink blood every once in a while." I said "I don't have to drink blood everyday?" she asked to make sure she heard right I shake my head

"ok I don't want to smell like blood everyday." Brandy said relieved "it's alright you'll get used to it." I said "I have another question." Brandy said "what?" I asked "do I have to sleep in a coffin?" she asked "no that's bull shit someone made up." I said

We laugh then I hug her "don't worry if you have any questions just ask me." I said "ok my boyfri-" Brandy started to say but I stop her "nope you chose the wrong parent." I said then I walk away "come on dad." Brandy said joked

"hey Butch." i look over and see Beat. I walk over to him "what's up?" I asked "can I speak to you in private?" he asked I nodded and we walk outside "what's up?" I asked

"I notice every once in a while Brute would glance at you. Is there history with you two?" he asked I look at him confused "I thought you knew that we used to date." I said he looked at me surprised

"I didn't know that." he said "we started dating at around the time when we were still the Rowdyruffs. I'm surprised she didn't tell you." I said "so am I." he said "you guys have a daughter right?" I asked Beat nodded "yeah why?" he asked

"and she didn't want to put her up for adoption?" I asked Beat shook his head "no why?" he asked "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." I said he nodded "Brute is Brandy's mother." I said Beat looked at me in shock

"look I didn't want to be the one to tell you any of that but one thing I want to know is are we still cool?" I asked he looked at the sky for a minute "yeah we're still cool." he said we fist bump "if we got the band back together would you join?" I asked

Beat smiled "yeah I would being in the band was the best five years of my life." he said "alright cause I have a feeling that Quin might have something planned for us." I said "oh I also wanted to wait to tell you this but Brute and I moved down the street." Beat said

"dude thats awesome." I said "hey guys." we look over and see Bass "what's goin on in this neck of the woods?" he asked I caught a glimpse of Bass's teeth "Butterfly turned you didn't she?" I asked he nodded smiling

"awe come on now I feel left out." Beat said "I can turn you into one too." I said Beat looked at me "please turn me into a vampire." he begged "alright first hold out your hand." I said Beat holds out his hand

"now I have to shove my hand through your hand." I said he looked at me with fear "are you serious?" he asked I nodded "alright I'm ready." Beat said holding his wrist with his other hand and he looked away with his eyes closed

I lift my hand up and I hover my hand over his without touching him and I send the vampire venom through his hand he winces in pain and I put my hand back down

"welcome to the world of vampires." I said he looked at his hand on both sides "where's the hole?" he asked I chuckled "there is no hole I was fucking with you all I have to do is send vampire venom through your body." I said Bass and I start laughing

"rookie mistake." I said then we walk into the house "alright guys I'll see you next time." Beat said we high five and Beat leaves with his family "yeah we gotta go too." Bass said I look at him confused

"didn't I tell you we moved in next door?" Bass asked I shake my head "no." I said "well we moved in next door." he said we start chuckling "alright I'll see you next time too." I said we fist bump and Bass leaves with Butterfly and Bella

"what's up old man." I look and see Blake "nothing what's up youngster." I said "hey dad." Blake said "yeah?" I asked "um can you make me a vampire?" he asked "are you willing to give up your humanity?" I asked

Blake thought for a minute then nodded "alright stick your hand out." I said then he sticks his hand out "this is going to hurt." I said then I hover my hand over his and he winces in pain from the venom

I put my hand down "there." I said he looks at himself "are you sure?" Blake asked I nodded then I make a rosary and I put it around his neck "there welcome to the world of vampires." I said he looks at the rosary and smiles

"yes. Thanks dad." Blake said then he runs into the door "ever hear of opening the door?" I asked we laugh and Blake runs to his room "hey mom. bye mom." Blake said quickly

"why is he so excited?" Buttercup asked "he wanted to become a vampire and I made him one." I said Buttercup sighed "you want to become a vampire too don't you?" I asked "no." she said "you're lying." I said "ok fine yes i do want to be a vampire." Buttercup said pouting

"see was that so hard?" I joked "fuck you." she said then I bite her neck and the vampire venom goes throughout her body and then I let go "sorry not tonight I'm tired." I said I chuckled then we walk into the house

(the next day)

We're in the training room Bass, Buttercup, Blake, Bella and Brandy are standing in front of Butterfly and I "alright since you're all new vampires you have to get your powers." Butterfly said "you can get up to three powers." I said

"your first power will react randomly so Butch and I will help you guys and not a day will pass in the real world while we're in here." Butterfly said they nodded "since people who shall not be named." I started

Butterfly and I look at Brandy and Bella "our rosaries are broken and so if an adult vampire's rosary gets broken they gain a new personality it's your more vampire side." I said

"now they'll help you guys and I'm telling you this now we mean nothing we say when they're out and refer to them by their names mine's name is Ruff and Butterfly's name is Raye." I explain they nodded again

Then Butterfly and I close our eyes then our hair turns white and our eyes turn crimson red

(Ruff's P.O.V)

"alright fuck sticks we're going to awaken your powers the same way our mother helped us awaken our powers." I said Raye nodded "and by the end of this one of you will be crying like a little bitch." Raye said

"alright let's get started." I said then I pull out a remote then the room turns into the sky and we start falling "your power could be anything so we'll test every scenario." Raye said

I start flying and Raye teleports to the ground "oh and one more thing you'll hit the ground in one minute unless you can save yourselves and Raye is already down there and can only catch one person if she wants to. So good luck." I said

Then I dive down and I land on the ground and Raye and I look up at them "they're gonna hit the ground." Raye said I nodded "yup." I said as they start getting closer "should we save them?" She asked "give'em a few seconds." I said

They get closer to the ground "save'em." I said then Raye teleports them to the ground and Buttercup gets up "are you fucking kidding me we could've died!" she shouted

Raye and I shake our heads "your bodies heal after any injury and don't say shit about a heart attack because you don't have a pulse." I said "now for the next exorcise." I said "no way am I doing this anymore." Brandy said starting to walk to the door

I teleport in front of her "you're not going anywhere." I said "yes i am now get out of my way." Brandy growled getting angry "you better show respect to me." I said "you may be in my Dad's body but I'll never show you respect now move!" Brand growled

"no." I said now Brandy is furious "I said move!" Brandy shouted also doing a sonic scream I put a wind shield in front of me blocking it I smirked "ok sonic scream you can go." I said moving out of her way

My left eye turns forest green "congrats Brandy you did it." Butch said "thanks dad now I'm getting something to eat." Brandy said leaving my eye turns back to red

"alright since Brandy got her power we'll take a five minute break." I said

(after five minutes)

"alright fuck sticks time to start again." Raye said i feel energy coming from Bass then time rewinds "alright fuck sticks time to start again." Raye said then I walk over to Bass

"or would numb nuts here like to rewind time again Bass you can go." I said Bass smiles and runs out "now you'll all have to move a crate." I started to say "that'll be easy." Bella said "that weighs two tons." I said

Raye goes over to them "from me to Ruff in two minutes." Raye said then I push a button and three crates fall down "go." I said then they each try to push the crate I make a wind clone and I fly up and I levitate above them

"if pushing doesn't work think of another way." I said then I feel energy coming from Blake and Buttercup then Blake's shadow comes from the ground and they both push the crate over to my wind clone

Buttercup's forearms and hands turn into rocks and she picks up the crate with no problem and brings it over to my wind clone "alright times up." I said then I push the button and the crates disappear

Bella was the only one who couldn't push the crate she goes down on her knees and Raye walks over to her and goes down on one knee "I'm sorry mom I couldn't do it." Bella said and she starts crying Raye turns back into Butterfly and hugs Bella

"it's ok we'll find another way." Butterfly said then I feel energy coming from Bella then I look down and see the room is beginning to flood I fly over to them "that's the last one." I said Butterfly and Bella look at me "power of water Bella you did it." I said smiling

"now that everyone has their power it's up to you guys when you train." I said then my eyes turn forest green

(Butch's P.O.V)

I blink a few times "alright I'm back." I said I crack my neck and I walk out of the training room then I feel my cell phone vibrate "hello." I answer "Butch it's Quin I have some news." he said "ok what?" I asked "the RowdyRuffs are going to be performing tomorrow." he said

"that's awesome I'll tell the guys and we'll get to rehearsing." I said "great so you tomorrow." Quin said then he hangs up and I hang up "alright the Ruffs are back." I said smiling

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next good night everybody


	6. Found a Mate

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I'm walking through the school and I turn the corner and see Blake with a girl so I walk back and hide behind the corner "come on Blake when will I be able to go over your house and meet your family?" she asked

"soon I promise some stuff has been happening lately and I don't want you to get caught in any of it." Blake said "ok fine I'll see you after school." she said they kiss "i love you." Blake said "I love you too." she said then she walks away

Blake starts to head this way and I smirk I got some shit on him and he turns the corner and sees me smirking "what?" he asked "i saw you. who is she?" I asked

"why would I tell you?" he said "ok then." I said I pull out my phone and start texting "who are you texting?" he asked "mom." I said then he grabs my phone "fine. Her name is Bridgette and she's my girlfriend." Blake said "was that so hard?" I asked "fuck you." he said "I'm good I'm not into incest." I joked and I pat him on the shoulder and grab my phone

I walk to class and I sit down "hey um Brandy is it?" someone asked I look over and see Bridgette "since when has she been in this class?" I thought to myself "yes it's Brandy can I help you?" I asked

"yes you can tell me about your relationship with Blake." Bridgette said I look at her confused "Blake?" I asked she nodded "as in Blake. Blake?" I asked she nodded again "as in Blake Miles?" I asked she nodded again getting angry

I smiled "as in my younger brother that Blake Miles?" I asked Bridgette looked at me confused "my name is Brandy Miles and Blake Miles is my younger brother." I said

"I didn't know he had a sister." she said "I didn't know he had a girlfriend life is full of surprises." I said then Bridgette walks away and sits down

(time skip through the boring parts)

"now for a project I want you to do a family tree and make up fiction story about your family it will be due next week good luck." the teach said then the bell rings and I start to walk out of school "family tree that should be easy." I said then I see Blake with Bridgette

"alright I'll see you later today." Bridgette said I walk over and grab Blake and start dragging him "come on lover boy we gotta go." I said after awhile Blake stands up and I let go of him

"remember don't tell mom or dad." Blake said "no promises." I said then I walk through the door

(later that day)

(Blake's P.O.V)

I knock on the door and Bridgette answers "hey Blake come in." she said I walk in and close the door and we walk into the kitchen where Bridgette's mom is "hey mom this is my boyfriend Blake." Bridgette said

Then I start hearing random thoughts in Bridgette's voice and I feel my heart beating and then Bridgette's mom turns around "nice to meet you Blake. Umm Bridge?" she said "yeah mom?" Bridgette asked

"I thought you said his eyes are green." she said then Bridgette looks at me and looks at my eyes "they were green a second ago." Bridgette said "I think I have something in my eyes can I use your bathroom?" I asked

"yeah its upstairs first door on the right." Bridgette said I nodded and walk to the bathroom and I pull out my phone "what's up Blake?" Dad asked "what does it mean when I start hearing thoughts in a girl's voice and my heart starts beating?" I asked

"it means you found your mate." he said "my mate?" I asked "you know your wife your life partner." he said "ok and can you give me two tickets and backstage passes to your concert?" I asked "sure turn the camera on and point it at you hand." he said then I turn the camera on and I point it at my hand

Then two tickets and backstage passes appear in my hand "thanks dad." I said "no problem." he said then I hang up and I put the tickets and backstage passes in my pocket, I look in the mirror and I see my eyes are green again

I walk back down stairs and into the kitchen and they're watching the news "and in other news the RowdyRuffs are back for more and if you want tickets now you're to late they're all sold out." the reporter said

Then Bridgette's mom turns off the tv "I wish I got tickets." her mom said "why?" Bridgette asked "they were and still are my favorite band." her mom said "oh mom then I would've went to that concert if you got us tickets." Bridgette said

"what concert?" I asked they both look at me "see his eyes are green." Bridgette said "it's the RowdyRuff concert and we wanted to go but it's sold out." Bridgette said

"well what would you do if I said I got you tickets?" I asked "I would kiss you and tell you you're the best boyfriend." Bridgette said "then I'll take that kiss and compliment." I said then I pull the tickets out of my back pocket

Bridgette runs over and kisses me "you're the beat boyfriend ever." she said "front row seats and an added bonus." I said then I pull out the backstage passes "what how did you get these?" Bridgette asked "my dad knows a member of the band." I said

"are you going too?" her mom asked "yeah I got the best seats." I said "then we'll see you there but first lets have something to eat." her mom said we nodded and sat down

(at the concert)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're getting ready I look at the others "you guys ready?" I asked they look at me and nod then I look at Blake "you ready for this too?" I asked he nodded then Beat walks on stage "a young man would like to dedicate this song to his girlfriend." I said the crowd awes

Then crowd starts to cheer

Treasure by Bruno Mars

Beat:

Baby squirrel you're a sexy mother fucker

Butch and Bass:

Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby

I got to tell you a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady

Breeze:

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

All:

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

We stand in a v shape then we spin and bend our knees and Blake stands in the front and we clap our hands once

Blake:

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling

A girl like you should never live so blue

You're everything I see in my dreams

I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

Butch, Bass, Beat, and Blake:

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

All:

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

Butch and Blake:

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

Bass, Beat, and Breeze:

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

They sang then we turn sideways and we start tutting then we end it off we put a hand on our face then the crowd cheers we grab our instruments and Blake walks off stage

Immortals by Fall Out Boy

Butch:

They say we are what we are,

But we don't have to be,

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,

I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

Breeze:

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

All:

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

Bass and Beat:

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Butch:

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

Breeze:

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

All:

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long,

Bass and Beat:

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

(Immortals)

All:

And live with me forever now,

And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

Bass and Beat:

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

All:

Immortals

We finish singing and the crowd cheers we wave to the crowd

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause like I said in my other story I'm never in a mood to write and I have nothing motivating me to so actually I might stop writing and just leave everything as is again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodnight everybody


	7. Truth Revealed

What's up guy Ruffboy here and I'm sorry for not updating I have the same excuse as last time I don't really have any motivation to write and I'm still thinking of quitting and if I do everything will stay as is but anything that is not completed will stay incomplete

Now enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

We wave to the crowd "thanks for coming and good night!" we shouted and we walk off stage "awe wittle Blakey sang for his wittle girlfriend." Brandy said i chuckled

"Brandy leave him alone. Blake why didn't you tell us?" I asked "because with all the stuff that was happening lately I didn't want her to get hurt." Blake said "what's her name?" I asked "Bridgette." he said

"hey Blake!" someone shouted we turn and see girl and who I would presume is her mother "that her?" I asked "yup that's her." Blake said I put Blake on the back "she looks like a keeper." I said

"hey Blake thanks for the tickets and backstage passes your dad is so cool i meant to ask this earlier which member does he know?" Bridgette asked I look at Blake confused

I look at Bridgette mother and she's wearing one of our old t-shirts "that's one of our old shirts so I'm guessing you've been a fan since the beginning." I said she nods her head

"would you like me to sign something?" I asked she nodded and turned around "the back of my shirt." she said "and what's your name?" I asked "Sadie." she answered

(A/N don't worry this boring shit will lead up to something)

I sign her shirt "there you go Sadie and I presume she's your daughter." I said pointing at Bridgette "yes she is." Sadie said "well it's nice to meet you I'm Blake's father Butch." I said then I put my hand out to shake

"wait the lead guitarist and lead singer is your dad I thought you said your dad knew a member of the band?" Bridgette questioned "don't be mad at me." Blake said "I'm not mad at the fact that Butch is your dad it's the fact that you lied about it." Bridgette said then she walks away

"wait Bridge!" Blake shouted but Bridgette just flips him off and keeps walking then her mother runs after her "lesson learned don't lie." I said

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I remembered about my project I walk over to Dad "hey dad for my project I need to know who my biological mother is." I said Dad looks at me for a second "ok." he said then he pulls me away from everyone

"you're biological mother's name is Brute." Dad said "ok but why did she leave you?" I asked "sorry to tell you this but she left because of you." Dad said "what?" I asked confused "she left because of she didn't want children well at the time she didn't." he said

"what do you mean by at the time she didn't want children? What did she want?" I asked "why don't you ask her that question." Dad said "she's here?" I asked Dad nodded and he points over to Brianna's mother

"thats her." Dad said "are you serious?" I asked he nodded I put on a calm face and walk over to her "hey can I interview you for my journalism class?" I asked

"yeah sure." she said then we go away from everyone "what's the interview about?" she asked "it's about mothers who leave their children." I said she looked at me confused then she caught on "Butch finally told you." she said I nodded

"how could you leave Dad like that?" I asked "I was young and immature." she answered "but you just gave up didn't even give it a try and two months was enough time for you to mature." I said getting angrier

"I wasn't there for you in the beginning but I want to be there for you now." she said I look at her with disbelief "I've been friends with Bri for six years and I've been over your house multiple times and you had multiple times to tell me." I said "it would've been h-" she started to say

"no don't give me some shitty excuse and you know what I'm happy that Dad married someone else because she didn't wait till I got into high school to be in my life." I started to say

"so you went up till now without me so you'll do just fine now stay away from me and leave me alone forever!" I shouted then I ran away I feel terms starting to come out of my eyes then I run into someone and they grab onto me I look up and see Dad's face

I burry my face in his chest

(Before Brandy ran away)

(Butch's P.O.V)

"what am I going to do?" Blake asked "first off you apologize for lying." I said "then what?" Blake asked "the rest is up t-" I started to say "stay away from me and leave me alone forever!" I hear Brandy shout then she runs passed everyone

"we'll continue this later." I said then I teleport in front of Brandy and I hug her and I look down at her and she looks up at me then she buries her face in my chest and I feel my shirt getting wet

"come stop your crying it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight i will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry." I started singing

"for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry." I continued to sing

"just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder I'll be there always." I sang and I feel her calm down I look down and see that she fell asleep "yup works everytime." I thought to myself then I carry her on my back

I walk back so we can get Blake and Buttercup and I feel Brandy start to grip onto my shirt "it's alright Brandy I'm here." I said then her grip loosens and I see her smiling in her sleep

"thanks dad." she said "no problem kiddo." I said as I'm walking someone rams into me and I drop Brandy I push off the ground and land on my feet and I see ten vampires

"what do you want?" I asked then they step to the side and another one walks towards me "once again what do you want?" I demanded "we sensed two vampires alone and we want to know where we can find the new king of the vampires." he said

"and you are?" I asked "my name is James and I'm second in command of the rebellion now who're you?" he said "my name is Butch and I'm the king of the vampires." I said

They laugh then two of them grab me and James walks over to Brandy whose still laying on the ground "who is this the 'princess'?" he asked then he grabs her by her arm

I use my wind powers and I levitate my phone to my hand and I call Butterfly but I turn the volume off so they can't hear it but she can hear us I glance at the phone and see that she answered

"leave her alone!" I shouted he smirked then punched her in the gut which woke her up "dad what's going on?" Brandy asked scared then she gets kicked in the face I feel the anger building up

"leave my daughter alone!" I shouted again Brandy looks at me then James punches her in the face and knocks her out I watch her fall to the ground and all I see is black

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

We're waiting for Butch and Brandy to get back "what's taking Butch so long?" Buttercup asked "I don't know." I said then I feel my phone start to vibrate and I look and see that it's Butch

I answer the phone and put it on speaker and everyone leans in to hear "leave her alone!" Butch shouted "what's going on Butch?" I asked "leave who alone?" Bass asked "leave my daughter alone!" he shouted

Then we hear a voice "and what're you going to do about fake vampire king?" the person asked "you're going to find out." Butch said sounding very demonic then the phone hangs up

I realize what's going on I put my phone "someone made him do it." I said "made him do what?" Buttercup asked I was about to start running but Buttercup grabs me "made him do what?" Buttercup asked again

"made him activate ghoul mode." I said "what's ghoul mode?" Bass asked "when an adult vampire's rosary breaks they gain an alternate personality." I started to say "yeah we know Ruff and Raye." Buttercup said

"we also gain a new mode referred to as ghoul mode which means Butch is going completely off of instinct and blood lust and if we don't get him back to his senses soon he'll be stuck that way." I explained

They look at me shocked then I start running with Bass, Buttercup, Blake, and Bella behind me and we hear a scream and we Butch stand there covered in blood holding a guy by his neck

"please just let me go." the man pleaded "I told you to leave her alone and look what you did." Butch said "Brandy!" Buttercup shouted we run over to her

She's covered in bruises and bleeding from her mouth and nose "now you're gonna end up worse than her." Butch said then man's body explodes "come on Brandy wake up." Buttercup said then Butch looks at us

Bass, Blake, Bella, and i stand in front of Buttercup "Butch calm down." I said then he charges at us and I block his attack then he knees me in the gut that's it i seperate me from Raye so there's two of us

I look at Raye then I get an idea Raye looks at me and nods since she know what I'm thinking Raye and charge at Butch and I hold his arms and Raye grabs his shoulders

Then we both get pushed back and I look over at Raye and I see that she pulled out Ruff "what's going on?" Ruff asked Raye and I point at Butch and Ruff looks at him

"oh." he said then we get into fighting positions Ruff puts his arm out "I got this I'm the only one who can keep up with him." Ruff said we nodded and we move back in front of Buttercup

(Ruff's P.O.V)

"come on Butch snap out of it you're destroying our body and you know it." I said he growls at me we charge at each other and we're throwing punches and teleporting all over the place

Then I try to punch Butch but he grabs my fist and he tries to punch me but I grab his fist "Butch look what yourself do you want Brandy to see you like this?" I asked he growls again and I see a tear come out of his right eye

Then I get punched and I slide on the ground

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"B...dy...Bra...Brandy!" I hear then I open my eyes and I'm face to face with mom "hey mom. Where's dad?" I weakly asked then I see Ruff go sliding passed us

I sit up and I see Dad with ghoul eyes and I see a tear on his face walking towards Ruff using my strength I stand myself up and I trudge over to Dad "Brandy don't!" I hear Aunt Butterfly shout then I get behind him

Using what's left of my strength I jump onto his back and rest my chin on his shoulder "it's time to wake up Dad." I said into his ear and he stops moving

(Butch's P.O.V)

I see black "it's time to wake up Dad." i hear and I see a flashback

(Flashback)

I'm sleeping in my bed "it's time to wake up Daddy." I hear and I open my eyes to see a six year old Brandy on my back I smile "alright alright I'm up." I said

(End of Flashback)

I see a light and I go towards it and I see everyone and I feel something on my shoulder and I see Brandy's face I pick her up so she's on my back "alright alright I'm up." I said then I see her smile

I look at everyone "what happened?" I asked "I should be asking you that question." Butterfly and Raye said "some second in command for the rebellion came looking for me and when he didn't believe me that I'm the vampire king he went and beat up Brandy and I lost it." I explained

"but you know what that does to your body." Butterfly said "yeah I know and I was willing to take that risk." I said "so what now?" Ruff asked "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of the rebellion." I said

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I've already started writing the next one so just wait for that and I'll see you Ruffians in the next chapter and good night everybody


	8. The Deal

(Blake's P.O.V)

I'm at lunch and I run and find Bridgette "come on Bridge what will it take for you to forgive me?" I asked "when don't lying to me." she said "ok from now on no more secrets." I said

Then the window shatters and three people look at me and charge at me I push Bridgette away and she grabbed my rosary and it comes off my eyes turn crimson red and my hair turns white

I make my shadow come out of the ground then I punch one of them and I grab my shadow and turn it into a sword and I cut off his head then I throw it at another one and it stabs him in the face

I run and I roundhouse kick the sword handle and it goes flying and hits the final person and he falls to the ground dead I look over at Bridgette who is scared on the ground looking at me scared

I walk over to her and she backs up and puts her hand out "get away." she said scared I grab her hand and I hug her "I'm glad you're ok." I said then without thinking I bite her neck and I use my shadow to cover her mouth

I let go and I grab my rosary off of the floor and my hair turns back to normal and my eyes turn back to normal "what are you?" Bridgette asked I sighed "I'm a vampire." I said

"but they don't exist." she said "yes they do and I just so happen to be the prince of vampires my dad is the king." I said "were you always like this?" she asked "no I had my dad turn me. I did this so I could protect you." I said "so you gave up your humanity to protect me your girlfriend?" Bridgette asked

"no I gave up my humanity to protect you my mate." I said then Bridgette hugs me "no boy has ever done that for me." she said "and don't worry about the bite it won't turn you from what my dad said its just to mark you." I explained

"thanks for telling me." she said

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I'm on the roof with Brandon "so what happened?" Brandon asked "I got into a fight." I said "well it looks like you lost." he said "you should see the other girl." I said them three men climb up onto the roof

"Brandy stand." Brandon said then one of them walks over and throws him out of the way and his hand touches my rosary and my rosary falls to the ground and my hair turns white and my eyes turn crimson red

Then I do a sonic scream and one of their eyes explodes then I scream into my hands and I create a small green ball and I shove it in one of the men's mouth and his head explodes

I kick the last one in the knee breaking it then I grab his head and I do a sonic scream into his face then the back of his head explodes and I let go of his head and he falls to the ground

I run over to Brandon "are you alright?" I asked he looks at me "what're you?" he asked "I'am a vampire." I said "they aren't real." he said "yes they are and I just so happen to be the princess of the vampires and my dad is the king." I said "when did this happen?" he asked

"I was born this way but only recently found out I'm a vampire." I said then without thinking I cover Brandon's mouth and bite his neck I feel him screaming into my hand I let go of this neck and I grab my rosary off of the ground

My hair turns back to normal and my eyes turn back to normal Brandon holds his neck "what did you do to me?" he asked "I marked you." I said "marked me?" he asked "yes I marked you as my mate." I said "why?" he asked "because I love you and I want to protect you." I said he smiled

"I love you too and I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you." Brandon said then he hugs me "hey want to hang out after school?" he asked "sorry can't going out with my mom." I said

"after that?" he asked i smiled "sure after that." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I hear a knock on the door and I see Brandon "Brandy is out with her mother." I said "I know I came here to see you actually." he said "why is that?" I asked "because I want to know if you'll turn me into a vampire." Brandon said

I look at him confused "give me a reason why I should." I said "I love Brandy and I want to protect her." he said giving me the same look I had when I realized I loved Buttercup and wanted to protect her

"alright but you have to give up one of your eyes and it'll heal when you become a vampire." I said he nodded and put my thumb under his eye and my index and middle fingers above his eye

I send the venom into his body "there done." I said then I make a rosary and I put it around his neck Brandon blinks "wow my eye healed that fast." he said I chuckled

"I didn't pull out your eye awe it's fun fucking with newbies." I said started to say "alright follow me we have to unlock your powers." I said then we go to the training and I drop a metal box on him

"ow!" he shouted in pain I pick up the box and throw it "what're you trying to do kill me?" he asked "not on purpose no your powers will activate when you're under extreme pressure." I said

Then I make box appear around him and there's breathing holes and the box starts to shrink "wait is the box getting smaller?" he asked "yup find a way out." I said

Then the box gets to the point where it would kill a human I feel energy and smoke comes out of the box then Brandon reforms and he looks around "alright smoke powers. Time to learn how to use them" I said

(after a while)

"alright you got the hang of your powers now we're done." I said "wait can I get more powers?" he asked I nodded "can we go for my second power?" he asked "are you sure you just learned how to use your first one?" I asked

Brandon nodded "i'll do anything if it means I get to protect Brandy." he said "alright to unlock your second power you have to be near death." I said "ok I'm ready." he said then I look at his chest and I make a hole he falls to his knees

Then I throw a metal box at him Brandon looks up and puts his hand out and the box stops in the air and the hole in his chest closes I smiled "there you go telekinesis now for more training." I said

(after a while)

Brandon is laying on the ground tired "now we're done and I'll teleport you home." I said "thanks." he said I nodded then I teleport him home and I walk into the kitchen and see Brandy, Blake, and Buttercup "whats going on in this neck of the woods?" I asked

Before anyone could answer someone knocks on the door I open the door and it's a man with men behind him "can I help you?" I asked "yes I'm looking for the king of the vampires." he said "and you are?" I asked

"my name is Francis and I'm the leader of the rebellion and you are?" he asked "I'm Butch the vampire king." I said "what's your last name?" he asked "Miles." I answered "awe then you are the vampire king." Francis said

"what do you want?" i asked "because you killed my second in command I've come here for reparations." he said "I'm not giving you anything." I said "Dad who's at the door?" Brandy asked coming into the living room

"and this is the princess I presume." he said I nodded "how about this if your daughter marries my son I'll end the rebellion." he offered "what?! I'm not go-" I started to say

"ok I'll do it." Brandy said "great the wedding will be in one month." Francis said then he leaves with his men behind him I close the door and look at Brandy "are you serious?" I asked "yes I'm serious." Brandy said

"that wasn't your decision to make." I said "it involved me so it was my decision." Brandy said "as the vampire king I'm happy your doing this but as your father I don't want this for you." I said

"well its happening weither you like it or not." Brandy said then she runs to her room I walk into the training room and I make a guitar

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I'm in my room and mom opens the door "you alright? Blake and I heard you and your father arguing from the kitchen." she said "some guy came to our door and made a deal with dad that if I marry his son he'll end the rebellion and I accepted the offer and Dad freaked out at me." I explained

"I feel like I know why he freaked out on you." Mom said "then do please share with me the reason." I said "think about it Butch was going to refuse the offer because he said he didn't want to force you to marry someone you don't know." I said

"I thought he would be proud of me since I'm helping making the vampire kingdom better." I said "Butch may be the vampire king but he's your father before that." she said "what should I do now?" I asked "first apologize to your father." I said I nodded

I run out of my room then I run back I open my mouth to ask something "training room." Mom said "thank you." I said then I run to the training room and Dad is sitting on a stool playing the acoustic guitar while tapping his foot

Ready Set Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus

Butch:

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

And I've gotta like it or not

She's got dreams too big for this town

And she needs to give them a shot

Whatever they are

Looks like she's all ready to leave

Nothing left to pack

There ain't no room for me in that car

Even if she asked me to tag along

God I gotta be strong

She's at the starting line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Don't go

She says things are fallen into place

Feels like they're fallen apart

I painted this big old smile on my face

To hide my broken heart

If only she knew

This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say

This is where I want to but I won't get in the way

Of her and her dreams

And spreading her wings

She's at the starting line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Don't go

She's at the starting line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Don't go

Don't go

Don't go

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

Dad sang then he stops playing and stands up and turns and sees me "what's up kiddo?" he asked "I'm sorry for accepting the offer and arguing with you." I said he sighed "I'm nad but I just don't want you to do this for the kingdom." he said

"I'm doing this for the kingdom because I want to." I said Dad smiled "if you want to go through with this then I'm not going to stop you." he said then we hug

"you're going more mature every year." Dad said I look at him confused "don't you mean everyday?" I asked "nope I mean every year." he said I playfully push him "see this is why I said every year." Dad joked then he ruffled my hair and walks away

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter wow that's a first out my entire time being on fanfiction I've never posted two chapters on the same day so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you Ruffians in the next chapter and good night everybody


	9. Author's Note

Whats up guys Ruffboy here and im doing this is because of i had to for the first time delete a review its not that i don't like negative reviews and swearing at me but the fact that this review was very irrelevant it said that the story sucked and called me the n word and told me to get a job

My first thought when i saw it was since it was on the first chapter which i wrote when i was 14 and i thought to myself "this person is basically telling my 14 year old self to get a job." first off couldn't get a job at 14 and second saying that the story sucks when im not done with it yet legit does nothing if you review saying "this story is shit." Well what the fuck am i supposed to do with that other reviews point out what they don't like so saying the story is shit does nothing because i can't fix the entire fucking story all i can do is fix shit as im writing it and i get a ton of reviews about my grammar like i said before i don't care about grammar so i try my some what best to make sure that each chapter makes sense

As you've seen i watch anime so if you see that a chapter does little to nothing to further the plot of the story those are what i like to call filler chapters it is just a chapter that i quickly wrote so you guys have something to read till i finish the actual chapter and I'm most likely going to start doing shoutouts for people who follow and or favorite the story im current working on so look for that and the final chapter I'm hoping will be done before i get One Piece Burning Blood which is on May 31st so look out for that and im finally done with my rant and I'll see all you Ruffians in the next chalter and good night everybody.


	10. All or Nothing Battle

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I hope you enjoyed this story and this is the final chapter the story I'm working on now is going to be Shinobi so read that if you want and for the first shout out I'm going to do is I'm giving the first shutout to Mystical Raven

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I look at myself in the mirror in this wedding dress "this is not how I pictured my wedding day." I said to myself "then how did you picture it?" I turn and see Mom

" know I pictured me enjoying it more." I said "well it's too late to back out." Mom said "yeah I know." I replied then she walks out and Blake and Dad walk in

"just came to wish you good luck sis." Blake said "yeah thanks." I said sadly then Blake walks out and Dad walks over to me "as the vampire king I'm very proud of you for doing this but as your father I don't want you to do this." he said

"like mom said its too late to back out." I said "come here." Dad said then we hug "don't worry I have a feeling that something will happen." he said "what do you mean?" I asked "you'll have to see." he said and walks out of the room

(Brandon's P.O.V)

(A/N for the first time a person who is barely in the story gets a point of view)

I lay in my bed looking at my rosary then at the invitation that Butch gave me

(Flashback)

I'm sitting on my bed then Butch teleports into my room I nearly fall out of my chair "what're you doing here?" I asked "I came to give you this." he said then he hands me a piece of paper

I look and see its a wedding invitation to Brandy's wedding i look at it in shock "she's doing this for her kingdom." Butch said "well fuck your kingdom Brandy is my mate." I said Butch smirks

"that's what I was hoping to hear that invitation will teleport you to the location of the wedding so, here's your chance to prove to me that you deserve Brandy." he explained then he teleported away

(End of Flashback)

I learned how to use my powers to the best I could I get ready i'm wearing a black t-shirt with a white fist on it, dark blue jeans, and high top DC shoes with black laces

I hold the invitation in my hand then I flick it and a portal opens and I walk through it and I'm at some shady looking church I see a guy and a girl at the front door

I walk to the front door and the guy stops me "name?" he asked "Brandon." I said "so you're Brandon?" he asked I nodded "what's Brandy's power?" he asked I look at him confused "sonic screams." I answered

"Butch said to give this to you." the guy said then he grabs something out of his pocket it's a vile of blood with a note on it I walk passed them and into the church "this is a vile of Brandy's blood this will unlock your rosary and unleash your full vampire mode." I read the note

I put the vile in my pocket and I keep walking and I see the door that goes into the altar I keep walking then three men charge at me I jump over one of them and I turn my arm into smoke

I grab his head and I smash it into the wall then I turn my arms back to normal then I levitate another one and I smash his head into the ground then the one that I jumped over charges at me again

I do a backflip and he runs under me and I land on my feet and run over and I jump then I grab his shoulders and throw him at the door opening it I walk into the altar "yeah uh you might want to get that fixed." I said

"what's a human doing here?" one man asked "let's hear him out cause it seems like he came here for something." Butch said "I'm here to take Brandy back." I said "oh and how do you plan to do that?" the groom asked "I'll fight you for her." I said

"very well then winner gets her." he said then Butch puts a wind barrier around us "don't do this Brandon you'll die." Brandy pleaded "don't worry about me." I said

Then he charges at me he tries to punch me but I grab his fist and I break his wrist and then I brake his arm then I throw him over my shoulder and I smash his body on the ground

I make the smoke in my hands harden and I punch him in the face knocking him out I stand up I rub my wrist Butch walks up to me "nice job you won." he said "how could this be?" the man said

"here's a new deal if he beats you, you stop the rebellion." Butch said "and if he loses?" he asked "then you can be king." Butch said "alright then I accept this challenge." he said then he walks in the wind barrier and Butch walks out of the barrier

I look at the guy and I get into a fighting position and he charges at me and before I could do anything he punches me in the gut then rapidly punches me in the face then throws me and I crash into the barrier and face plant into the ground

I push myself off the ground and I cough up blood "I don't know how you beat my son but you won't make it out of here alive." he said I get up on one knee

I remember the vile of blood in my pocket so I pull it out of my pocket and I'm about to drink it but he puts grabs my hand and smashes the vile against my chest breaking the vile and the blood goes all over my shirt

I lay on my back I close my eyes and I feel a surge of power "that was pathetic now Butch I'm king now." I hear him say I guess Butch could sense the power coming from me "don't count your kills till you know they're all dead." Butch said

"what're you talking about?" he asked I smash my elbows against the ground then I push off the ground and land on my feet and my rosary falls from under my shirt

I open my eyes "time to get serious." I said then I crack my knuckles he charges at me again I levitate him into the air then I bend my knees and using my smoke powers shoot into the air

I headbutt him in the gut and he starts to fall and I launch passed him and I put my hand up and his spine breaks when he lands on my hand and I throw him and he gets up on one knee

I walk over and smoke starts coming from my arm and I shove my fingers in his eyes and I send smoke through his body burning his skin and muscles off so he's only a skeleton

I feel the wind barrier go away and I get tackled by Brandy "whoa Brandy it's alright I'm fine." I reassuring her "good so I can do this." she said then she kisses me then punches me in the gut

I bend over in pain "what the fuck is wrong with you!? You had worried." she said "he won though." Butch said "if it wasn't for that vile you gave me." I said "what was in that vile?" Brandy asked

"it was your blood." Butch said "when did you get that?" she asked "you know when we hugged in your room." Butch started to say Brandy nodded "that's when I did it." Butch said

"a side from that Brandy I want you to know that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life so I want to know." I started to say then I get on one knee "will you marry me?" I asked

Brandy looks at me in surprise and kisses me then we hear slow clapping and we look over and it's just Blake "god damn it Blake you ruined the moment." Brandy said "it's what I do." he said laughing

"that we can do a traditional wedding or we can do a vampire wedding." Butch suggested "what's a vampire wedding?" I asked "it's a very quick wedding I pour two of these." Butch started to say and pulls four viles of blood "on your heads then you two bite each other on the neck and I have to chant this random incantation." Butch explained

"who's blood?" I asked "mine, Brute's, and your parents." Butch said "how did you get those?" I asked "while you were fighting I had Ruff get them." he said "how did you know I would win?" I asked "I didn't that was all up to you." he said

"I'll go with the vampire wedding." Brandy said I nodded "alright let's do this." Butch said then he pours the blood on our heads then we bite each other on the neck then Butch starts chanting

"there you're now mated." Butch said "what about a reception?" Brandy asked "we can always have one if you want to." Butch said Brandy nodded

(At the Wedding reception)

(No One's P.O.V)

Everyone is having a blast Brandy invited her friends, Brandon invited his friends, Buttercup's family came, and Butch's friends and family came and we see Butch talking with his band, Brandy talking to her friends, Blake talking with Bridgette, and Buttercup talking to her sister Bubbles

Butch and his band hop on the stage "alright let's get this party started." Bass said "it's time to get rowdy!" Butch shouted and everyone cheers "this first song is from Brandon to Brandy and Blake to Bridgette." Butch said

Sugar by Maroon 5

Butch:

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving, I need it now

When I'm without you

I'm something weak

You got me begging

Begging, I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing your love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away

Ooh, baby,

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

My broken pieces

You pick them up

Don't leave me hanging, hanging

Come give me some

When I'm without ya

I'm so insecure

You are the one thing

The one thing, I'm living for

I don't wanna be needing your love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away

Ooh, baby,

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar (your sugar)

Yes, please (yes, please)

Won't you come and put it down on me

Yeah

I want that red velvet

I want that sugar sweet

Don't let nobody touch it

Unless that somebody's me

I gotta be a man

There ain't no other way

'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay

I don't wanna play no games

I don't gotta be afraid

Don't give all that shy shit

No make up on, that's my

Sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)

Oh, right here (right here),

'Cause I need (I need)

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar (sugar)

Yes, please (yes, please)

Won't you come and put it down on me

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

(Down on me, down on me)

The band finishes and everyone cheers the band sets their instruments down and the music starts playing from the speakers

Butch:

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

Bass:

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Breeze:

We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together

Beat:

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

Butch, Bass, and Beat:

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Butch:

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks

My discotheque Juliet teenage dream

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me

I knew we were bound to be together

Bound to be together

Bass:

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Beat:

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Butch and Bass:

Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm

Beat:

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

Butch, Bass, and Beat:

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Breeze:

Shut up and dance

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

Butch:

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

All:

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

The band finishes their set and steps off stage and begins to talk amongst themselves and we see Buttercup and Bubbles talking "come on Buttercup go talk to him." Bubbles said

"I heard that his wife is here." Buttercup said "oh well that changes everything." Bubbles said Buttercup looks at Butch for a second "I'm sure his wife won't care what I do." Buttercup said hen she walks over to Butch

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm standing here talking to Breeze, Bass, and Beat then Buttercup walks over to us "what's up BC." I said "nothing just talking to my sister." she said "you have a sister?" I asked she nodded "she's over there." Buttercup said then I glance behind her and see her sister

"ah you guys don't look related." I said "oh but we are I'll see you later." she said then we hug and then she walks back to her sister

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I walk back to Bubbles "it looked like you guys got a little too friendly what if his wife saw you." Bubbles said "like I said I'm sure she wouldn't care what I did." I said "how do you know that?" she asked

"I know this because I'am Butch's wife." I said she looks at me in shock "are you serious?" she asked I nodded I pulled down my sleeve and show her my bracelet "Butch &amp; Buttercup forever" it said

"oh I'm so happy for you. You can get rid of that shrine that's in your old room now." Bubbles said "what shrine are you talking about?" I asked

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"hey Brandy how did you get the RowdyRuffs to play at your party?" Ariana asked "my dad knows the band." I said "how?" Carly asked "well it's more like he's a member of the band." I said "no. Which one?" Olivia asked

"Butch is my dad." I said "I'm sorry to say this but there is no way the hottest member of the RowdyRuffs is your dad." Ariana said "I'm offended that you would think that come on Ariana." I said then I grab Ariana "wait why?" she asked

"you always said you want them to sign one of your shirts so let's go." I said then I drag her over there "hey dad Ariana wants to know if you'll sign her shirt." I said

"I would but I don't have a sharpie." Dad said "I do." Beat said then he pulls one out of his pocket "why do you have a sharpie at a party?" Bass asked "I never know when I'll have to write something down." Beat said

"you nerd." Breeze said they laugh then they each sign Ariana's shirt "there you go." Dad said "thank you." I said "for what?" Dad asked "proving to my friends that you're my dad." I said "am I everyone's secret?" Dad asked

(Butch P.O.V)

Brandy and her friend start to walk away then Brute walks up to Brandy and they go to the corner of the room I use the wind to listen to their conversation "didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Brandy asked angrily

"yes you did but I can't do that we'll be seeing a lot of each other so I want to be on good terms with you we don't have to be on great terms I just want to know that at least you're not mad at me and that's all I want." Brute said

"it's going to take a lot to make that happen." Brandy said "and I'm willing to make that happen no matter how long it takes." Brute said Brandy looks at her "alright then that time begins now." Brandy said then Brandy hugs Brute

Brute was shocked for a few seconds then hugs back then they let go of each other and I see Buttercup walk over there I stop listening and I just watch all three of them are laughing

After all of this time I'm happy to know that Brandy didn't only get just one mother but that she's also gaining another one

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story its been going on for two years and I'm going to be working on Shinobi now so I hope to see you guys at that story you can always send in OCs

if you want them to be in any of my stories just private message me your OC and say which story you want them to be in and they'll be in the next chapter in that story

Alright Ruffians I'll see you all in the next story and good night everybody


End file.
